


Stone Factory

by PumpkinScream



Category: None - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Possesion, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinScream/pseuds/PumpkinScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a girl meets a girl then a boy. They smoke weed and live in a supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Factory

Here I am in a shitty little store next to a shitty little laundromat it a shitty part of town. I currently don't have a place of my own and I've been kicked out of my parents place for having a girlfriend. My girlfriend was much help after that because then she dumped me. So now I'm living in a trailer with my friend and her kid. She swears her boyfriend will be back some day but I knew him. He's probably off banging a witch or something. And right now I'm having the worst day of my life right now. You see I've been having an astronomical headache for about an hour now. Oh, and there's a gun in my back and a man yelling in my ear. I've already told him twice that the draw is stuck. I can't open the cash register. It's harder to open especially when your finger is pressing the panic button, not the register one. His smarter companion sees what I'm doing and knocks me to the floor. The other panics and fires his gun. It hits me and I scream. They both grow wide eyed and leave me bleeding on the floor. I hear police sirens soon after they're well and gone. Since I'm here on the floor I can easily see what that the panic button was never plugged into anything.

Some paramedics rush in and put me on a stretcher. "You're going to be alright." One says as they check my other vitals. I nod "it hurts" I whimper. "Can you tell me your name?" They ask. "Jezebel" I answer wanting to press down on my side where the pain is coming from. But I don't, they won't let me. "Do you have any family?" The ask me, trying to keep me calm and talking. "No, they disowned me" I reply "I do have a friend I live with. Her name is Anna Thetic, she lives in Muddle Park." They nod as we arrive at the hospital. I hate hospitals. Especially since vampires hang around here waiting for someone to die, like vultures. I try not to notice them but their red eyes pierce through you. 


End file.
